Chains are used in many areas of industry. In hoisting devices chains are used to attach hoisting devices to loads for hoisting the load. Hoisting devices are used in cranes for example.
Condition of the chains should be inspected to avoid interruption of industrial production processes due to broken chains. In a typical condition inspection of a chain a service technician inspects the chain visually by hand. In addition to the visual inspection, the chain condition can be evaluated by using a special tool for measuring the length of eleven or more consecutive chain links. If the total length of these measured chain links exceeds the set limits, the chain must be replaced.
However, since the typical inspection is based on the measurement of the length of eleven or more chain links, individual chain links can be dangerously worn without being identified. Manual inspection by special tools introduces inaccuracies and a high possibility of errors. These problems with manual inspection can be particularly likely if the service technician performing the inspection is not familiar with the application area of the machinery, where the chain is installed, and has little experience of inspecting the chains. Due to the manual method for inspecting chains, even experienced technicians may give different opinions on the condition of a specific chain.